Don't Piss Off The Cub
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Yomi has thought up a scheme so low even for a thief. In order to retain her freedom Amaya takes matters into her own hands and she soon teaches Yomi that messing with a Lycan is a bad idea. #4 in the Opposites Attract one-shot series. Now edited.


**!STOP! Read my Opposites Attract fanfic and the other Opposite Attract one-shots before this, otherwise this won't make any sense to you. **

**Special thanks to Snow Kurama for helping me with this awesome one-shot.**

**Don't piss off the cub **

"What do you want with us, Yomi?" The slave trader wondered as he sipped his beer. Yomi sat in the chair that the trader offered him. The thief sat down crossed his legs then put his hands together in front of his mouth.

"What if I told that I could get your Lycan back for you?" Yomi said simply, that immediately caught the trader's attention.

"You mean that Lycan that Yoko Kurama took from me? I thought that kitsune did away with her." The trader ordered another beer as the two sat at the bar.

"No, Yoko has grown attached to her unfortunately, but she's only good for slowing us down. I will return the cub to you and then you can do whatever you want with her, I don't care." Yomi stated as he scratched behind one of his horns.

"What's in it for you?" The second trader asked.

"My band just becomes the most infamous thieves in all of existence of the Makai." Yomi chortled, "You'd be a baka to refuse my offer, Uyio." Yomi accepted the beer that the trader offered to buy him.

"And what makes you think that I want that bothersome cur back or that I'm willing to negotiate, Yomi?" Uyio was becoming bored.

Yomi chuckled and dropped three coin bags filled with gold coins on the table. The trader's mouth moved into an evil sneer.

"So do we have a deal?" Yomi offered a hand.

"Deal. " Uyio shook the hand of the thief, "I'll come for my property in the morning." Uyio stated the time he would arrive to pick up the cub.

"Very well, I'll see to it that she's ready upon your arrival." Yomi stood up to leave before Yoko sent somebody to look for him.

"Wait," Uyio called, Yomi paused and looked at the traitor, "What is the name of the cub?"

"Why do you care? Last time I checked traders don't care to call their slaves by name." Yomi smirked.

"Well I imagine that this cub will only respond if she's called by name." The trader shrugged.

"True, if you don't then she will be all that stubborn and a lot to handle." Yomi had to admit that Uyio was right, but the only thing was that the cub only obeyed Yoko or Kuronue, but mostly Yoko.

Druyijo, Uyio's second in command, got fed up with Yomi's delayed reply, "Her name?"

"Amaya." Yomi stated simply than walked into the pouring rain.

#####################################################

A loud clap of thunder made a white furred Emiko Lycan cub yelp, jump out of bed, run out of her room, into the hall, she jumped again when another clap made the large window s that she ran past her shudder, "Yoko-sama!"

Amaya skidded to a stop when she came face to face with a person, "Yomi." Amaya said.

"Good evening Amaya. What are you up so late?" Yomi wondered as he walked towards the cub.

"I got scared and was just going to Yoko-sama's room." Amaya answered her hair falling back off her shoulders.

"I don't think that Yoko would appreciate you waking him up at such a late hour, Amaya." Yomi smirked.

"I know, but I…" Amaya trailed.

Yomi finished her sentence, "…Have to get ready." Yomi stated.

"Ready for what?" Amaya looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

Two silhouettes emerged from the shadows, Amaya screamed when she recognized the two men behind Yomi, "Why to go home of course. You didn't actually believe that you were welcome here, did you? And to think that you're only here because of your mother." Yomi sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Amaya was confused.

"The only reason that Yoko took a pathetic cub like you in is because your mother was once part of our band, if it weren't for her Yoko wouldn't have took you in at all, he really doesn't care about you." Yomi explained, "These fine gentlemen are going to take you somewhere where you_ are_ wanted, Amaya. All thought they weren't due to arrive till in the morning."

"We were in the neighborhood and just thought that we'd drop by." One of the men stated.

"Y-you're lying!" Amaya's eyes started to water, "Yoko-sama loves me!" Amaya declared.

"Oh believe me Amaya," Yomi got right next to the cub's ear, "He doesn't." Yomi smirked when Amaya shuddered.

"LIAR!"Amaya's palm suddenly started to glow, blue light illuminated the hallway, she used the energy she held to push Yomi away from her. She couldn't believe it; she summoned energy out of instinct.

"You little wretch!" Yomi growled he charged Amaya. A person slid in front of Amaya, they sent a wave of energy that knocked Yomi and the other men off their feet and a few yards back.

"Karliu!" Amaya gasped, Karliu was the servant that was in charge of watching her when Yoko and the band went on raids.

"Amaya, run, get out of here, and find Yoko." Karliu ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with them." Amaya didn't budge.

"You damn bastards aren't taking the cub anywhere, you slave traders find you a Lycan elsewhere." Karliu stood in front of Amaya.

"That cub is our property, if you don't hand her over now we will have to resort to doing this the hard way." Uyio stated.

"Just go ahead and try it." Karliu challenged.

"What's going on here?" A flash of lightning revealed a tall silver haired kitsune and a dark haired bat demon.

"Yoko-sama!" Amaya gasped with a smile she ran to the kitsune and hugged him around the legs.

Yoko looked down at cub that held him close to her, "Cub, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Karliu is a traitor Yoko," Yomi said, "She was trying to sell Amaya off to these slave traders, it's fortunate that you got here when you did, because I was having trouble holding them off." Yomi was lying between his teeth.

"Yoko, please listen. Yomi is lying to you in order save his own skin, I heard Amaya scream, and I heard that he was going to let the traders take the cub back."

"Silence! What makes you think I'll believe a slave over an ally?" Yoko snarled.

"No Yoko-sama, she's not guilty, Yomi is; he did it. Karliu saved me." Amaya stated trying to help Karliu. Amaya looked up at the kitsune's eyes; they were glazed over with anger. "Yoko-sama!" Amaya knew what happened when his eyes got like that.

Suddenly Amaya's arms were grasping nothing, and Karliu was thrown into a wall, Amaya turned to see Yoko hurting Karliu, "Yoko-sama, please stop!" Yoko ignored Amaya and continued to "punish" the servant. Amaya inhaled and hit Yoko in the cheek with a small ball of energy.

Yoko stopped dead in his tracks from closing in on the servant that layed crumbled on the floor, he looked at the cub.

"Stop it!" Amaya said crying. Yoko was immediately filled with guilt for making his cherished cub cry, he was scaring her, then it dawned on him; Amaya would only be acting this way if the servant was telling the truth. Yoko looked back at the servant he stood over her raised his hand, his nails sharp.

Amaya gasped, she ran to the servant, and jumped in between Yoko and Karliu just as Yoko's nails came down. The razor sharp nails cut Amaya from her left shoulder to her right hip, blood spurted all over her, and over Yoko's shirt, Amaya fell to the ground unconscious.

"AMAYA!" Karliu moved despite her injuries to check on the cub that just saved her life, she checked her pulse; she was still alive.

Yoko looked at the cub with a dazed look, he was in a state of shock, he promised her; he promised her that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her and he just broke his promise. His hand fell to his side; he collapsed to his knees, "C-Cub…" Yoko took Amaya in his arms.

Kuronue was angry that Amaya had been hurt, but he knew that Yoko didn't do it on purpose.

"Lock her up," Yoko gestured to the servant with his head, "I'm going to take Amaya to the infirmary." Yoko stood with the cub in his arms; Kuronue nodded and gently helped the servant to her feet and took her to the dungeon.

###########################(**The Next Day)**

Yoko was amazed that the night before Amaya's wounds had healed before he even got her to the infirmary. He bathed the blood off of her before he layed her in the bed in a new night gown after that he sat in a chair, and fell asleep watching over her the night before. He sat in a wooden chair next to the bed that Amaya layed in, she was still out cold, he continuously ran his fingers through Amaya's white bangs, "I'm sorry cub, I'm so sorry."

Yoko watched the cub as her eyes fluttered open; her eyes fell on him in an instant, "Yoko-sama?" Amaya had her arms around the kitsune's neck before Yoko could blink.

Yoko was surprised, but then he hugged Amaya back, "Cub."

Amaya pulled away and sat down, "Is Karliu okay?" She wondered.

"She's fine, I thankfully didn't hurt her that bad." Yoko stated.

"You were trying to." Amaya muttered under her breath. Yoko heard her, but didn't say anything.

"Me and Kuronue are going on a raid later so I need you to stay here and behave yourself. Yomi is going to the other city to pick up something for me." Yoko and Amaya left the infirmary and walked down the hall.

"But what if the traders come back?" Amaya grabbed the kitsune's arm.

"They won't, I doubled security last night after they left, they won't be able to get anywhere near you." Yoko looked at the cub, "You don't have to worry Amaya; I won't let them take you."

"Okay."

######################

Yoko left Amaya to play as he went with Kuronue to get everything for the raid. Amaya was chasing a small mouse down the hall that she loved to play in; she wasn't going to hurt the mouse she only wanted to play with it. She stopped when she saw Yomi, "What do you want traitor?" Amaya asked rudely.

"If you know what's good for you cub, you'll keep your mouth shut." Yomi growled.

"Or what?" Amaya crossed her arms, "If you lay even a finger on me in any harming manner, Yoko-sama will have your head." Amaya was cocky because she knew as long as they were in the palace Yomi couldn't do anything to her at the risk of Yoko finding out that he was the culprit.

"Smart one aren't you, but don't forget, once they are gone on the raid you'll be all alone and alone with me at that." Yomi patted Amaya on the head.

"Don't you touch me." Amaya slapped Yomi's hand away.

"Just do what you are told and your departure will be painless." Yomi walked away.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Amaya shouted after him.

"We'll see about that." Yomi said, not stopping to look back at the Lycan.

"Yes we will." Amaya smirked as an idea fit for a thief came to her. She rushed down the hall, the mouse long forgotten, she was going to put her plan in effect as soon as the thieves were gone.

########################**(Later that day)**

"Now stay inside and don't give the servants any trouble, you understand?" Yoko threw a sack over his shoulder. Amaya hugged a doll that was a tiny replica of Yoko to her chest, Karliu made it for her awhile back.

"Yes sir." Amaya answered politely as she hugged the doll tighter.

Yoko smiled at the cub, he kneeled, "I'll be back by tonight I promise, be a good girl, I love you." Yoko placed a hand behind Amaya's head and brought it so that his lips kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too." Amaya smiled as Yoko got up smiled at her and walked out the door with the band. Yomi gave her a look to remind her of what he said about Yoko, and then he too left the castle in the opposite direction of the band.

Amaya ran as soon as the doors closed with a loud boom, she went to her room and placed her doll on her made up bed, kissed it, and ran out the palace.

#########################

"You're beginning to treat Amaya as if she's your own daughter." Kuronue stated to Yoko as they led the band through the forbidden forest.

"You say that like it's bad thing." Yoko responded, looking at his best friend. The wind blew hard through the trees, a storm was on its way, "I hope we get back before the storm comes, I hate for Amaya to be by herself when it hits."

"The band is going to start to think that you're soft if they continue to see you act the way you are around her." Kuronue didn't acknowledge Yoko's statement.

"So you're saying that I should be cold and cruel to a cub that looks to me as her father?" Yoko arched a fine silver brow at the bat.

"No, I'm simply saying that you shouldn't let your guard down when the band is around." Kuronue corrected the kitsune.

"The band cares for the cub as well; you've seen them when she's around them. Don't you like Amaya?" Yoko jumped over the wall that was set around the castle.

"Of course I do, Yoko you know I do." Kuronue stated as they looked around to find a way in as the band split up.

###################################

Amaya continued to sweat from the midsummer heat as she walked around the town that was in opposite direction of the town that Yomi went to. Suddenly she ran into something and fell back onto the dusty road on her ass, "Ow, hey, watch where you're going flatfoots!" Amaya rubbed her sore bottom as she continued to sit on the ground.

"Heh, spunky lil' runt isn't she?" Amaya looked up to see a broad shoulder, muscled man with two other men that followed the same description.

" I'm not the one who just knocked someone down, am I?" Amaya stood up and walked past them.

"Say, aren't you that cub that's been tagging along with Yoko Kurama?" One of the men asked as the men followed her.

"Yeah, so?" Amaya stopped and turned.

The man that Amaya ran into chuckled, "I knew that no good kitsune was a womanizer, but who knew that he was a pedophile too?"

Amaya's face lit up with surprise then anger, her eyes glowed bright amber, the men stepped back a few steps uneasily, Amaya growled deep in her throat, "Don't-you-ever-talk-bad-about-YOKO-SAMA!" A gust of energy rose off Amaya and washed over the three men like a wave, burning them to ash.

"Excuse me," Amaya addressed a merchant down the street from the place where she killed the three men that angered her, "Could you please point me to where Cuijlo lives?" She wondered politely.

"And what is a young tike like you doing looking for a bounty hunter?" The woman wondered as she arranged the produce on her stand.

"If I don't find him, then something bad is going to happen." Amaya didn't give the details.

"The next street over, the building with the raven over the door, you can't miss it." The woman said.

"Okay, thank you so much." Amaya smiled and walked away.

"Hey," The merchant called after Amaya, Amaya turned, and the woman tossed her an apple, "On the house."

Amaya looked at the apple then at the woman, "Thank you!" She smiled.

"Good luck." The woman smiled back and waved as Amaya ran off and waved at her.

################################

"Yoko I know you're busy, but I have to tell you something." Etsuko, Kuronue's sister, said as Yoko tried to pick a lock to a vault that held what the band was after.

"What?" The kitsune didn't look up at the female bat, but continued to fiddle with the lock.

Etsuko sighed, "I heard Yomi talking to the traders last night at the bar; he paid them three bags of gold to take Amaya back so we could become the most famous thieves in the history of the Makai."

Kuronue looked at his sister with surprise, Yoko jolted to his feet and looked at her the same way, "What?" They both questioned.

"He said that Amaya was holding us back and that she had to go, and he also said that once they got her back they could do whatever they want with her, he didn't care."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Yoko asked.

"I know I should've, but I was hoping that Yomi wouldn't go through with it, but I guess I was wrong, I'm sorry Yoko."

"Save the apologies for later Etsuko, we have to get to Amaya before they do, let's go!"Yoko ran with the band right behind him, they didn't even bother to mess with the guards as they ran out of the castle and into the forest.

Yoko ran as fast as he could, leaving the band behind a little ways, "Hang on cub, I'm coming."

################################

"What do you mean that you won't help me?" Amaya stood in the door way as the bounty hunter she was looking for sharpened the blade of his sword.

"I gave you my answer runt, now go." Cuijlo barked.

"So you don't care that those men make a slave out of a child?" Amaya was hurt by the men not agreeing to help her keep her freedom.

"Why should I? It's not consequence to me." Cuijlo looked at the cub.

"Because if anything happens to me and my master finds out that you had something to do with it, you'll have to answer to him." Amaya sneered, she figured out something that would give her the upper hand in the little debate that she was in.

"Who would be the master of a little pipsqueak like you?" Cuijlo smirked with amusement as he sipped his drink.

"Yoko Kurama." Amaya answered. Cuijlo spit out his drink in a spray, and then coughed.

"You're the cub that was taken in by Yoko Kurama?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Okay, you got my attention, cub. Who is it exactly you want me to take out?" Cuijlo stood to his feet.

"The traders. I can handle Yomi." Amaya answered.

"You? A lil' thing like you can't take on a full grown, A-class apparition."

"Oh, trust me; I can handle him." Amaya smirked, totally sure of herself.

#############################

"Take out Yomi, boss?" One thief asked in disbelief.

"Boss, he's one of us." Another thief stated.

"Not anymore, he has made a deal with some slave traders to take Amaya." Yoko stated. There were gasps and murmurs among the band, "Do you want to send the cub off and keep a traitor in the band or do you want to protect the cub?"

"Amaya!" All the members of the band agreed.

##########################

Yomi and the traders stopped when they saw a Lycan cub running. Amaya looked to the side to see the men she was trying to avoid, she ran faster as they took off after her.

Amaya whistled and a silhouette came down with swords, the blades split both traders down the middle. Yomi stopped to look at the person the killed his partners.

"You set us up, you lil' bitch." Yomi growled. Yomi felt ridicules that he fell into a trap that was set up by a cub.

"This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't betrayed us." Amaya did so much as flinch when Yomi pulled out his katana.

"Thank you Cuijlo, I can take it from here." Amaya looked past the thief at the bounty hunter.

"Your call." Cuijlo shrugged and then took off without another word.

"And now for you." Amaya cracked her knuckles.

Yomi laughed as Amaya pulled out the dagger that Yoko gave her to carry around with her for when he wasn't there.

"Take this you double-crossing ass raper!" Amaya jumped as high as she could and scraped the dagger deeply over Yomi's eyes. Yomi fell to the ground with a scream of agony.

"Amaya!" Someone called. Amaya looked behind her to see Yoko.

"Yoko-sama!" Amaya turned around, but she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Yomi trying to crawl away, "Oh no, you don't!" Amaya jumped and felt herself shift, she landed on top of Yomi with her mouth over Yomi's throat, her fangs threatening to rip his life line out.

"Go Amaya." Etsuko chuckled as Yomi squirmed underneath the Lycan cub.

"Yomi, you are here by banished. And if I see you anywhere near Amaya again I promise that not even God himself will be able to save you." Yoko growled over the now blind thief.

Yomi choked out a response as Amaya tightened her mouth over his throat, "Okay cub, you can let him go now." Amaya immediately let Yomi go, "Get him out of here." Yoko spoke to two thieves. The addressed thieves took Yomi by the arms and dragged him away.

Amaya shifted back, she smiled, feeling proud of herself that she transformed for the first time. The remaining thieves watched the other thieves take Yomi away, "Cub did you plan this?" Yoko looked at the cub that stood next to him.

"Yes sir. I went to Cuijlo while you were gone." Amaya answered, brushing her hair out of her face with her fingers.

"You what, how did you get him to cooperate?" Yoko was shocked that Amaya went to the most ruthless bounty hunter of all of the Makai.

"She blackmailed me." Cuijlo walked up to the band from behind a tree

"I thought you left." Amaya was amused that Cuijlo was embarrassed that he was blackmailed by a child.

"I couldn't leave you alone with a… "ass raper", you know." Cuijlo shrugged.

"Thank you." Amaya smiled as she took Yoko by the hand.

"Whatever." Cuijlo smiled back despite himself then left for real. Yoko and Kuronue chuckled at how Amaya blackmailed a full grown man into doing what she wanted him to do.

"Yoko-sama?" Amaya didn't take her eyes from the spot where Cuijlo stood.

"Hm?" Yoko looked down at the cub.

"Do you really care about me?" Amaya looked up at the kitsune.

"Of Course I do Cub. Why would you even ask something like that?"

"Because Yomi said that the only reason you took me was because of mama." Amaya answered, her voice beginning to break.

"No Cub. I took you because I care for you. I think of you has my own little girl." Yoko smiled down at her.

Amaya looked at him with a look of doubt, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Yoko just sighed, got to his knees, and handed Amaya a locket. "You can trust me Cub. I wouldn't lie to you."

Amaya stood still as Yoko placed her misplaced locket around her neck. "You promise?"

Yoko brushed Amaya's bangs back, "Promise."

Amaya got a big grin on her face and jumped into the silver kitsune's arms, "Let's go home." Yoko smiled.

The band followed Yoko and a happy cub back to the castle as the cub happily ate a juicy red apple.

**Fin**

**God, this one-shot took forever. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
